Must be Destiny
by RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: Instagram one-shot from my wincest page, @codependencest. Dean's just gotten back from working a case on his own, and he's having a hard time keeping his hands off his baby brother. Sam reminds him that a sick Cas is residing in their motel room and that they should find somewhere else to go, which is exactly what they resolve to do... until Cas decides that he wants in on the fun.


"Shhh," Sam whispers, pressing his forefinger tight against Dean's lips. "Cas is right across the room."

Dean kisses Sam's finger, prompting him to remove it, and nods in response. "I know. 'M sorry. Just missed you. Never takin' a hunt by myself again. Week away from you's too long."

Sam exhales, claiming Dean's mouth with his own. "Missed you, too, big brother. But we gotta wait. Gotta hold on so we can do this somewhere you can make some noise for me, okay?"

There's a low sound in Dean's throat, rumbling, almost like a growl, but he presses their foreheads together and attempts to steady his breathing. "Yeah. Okay."

And that's when Cas wakes up. He's sick, groggy, but hell if he doesn't know what's going on. "Dean. Hello. I could…" Coughing. Wheezing. Sounds painful. "Pardon me. I could leave if the two of you would like some priv-"

Dean rolls his eyes and holds up his hand, stopping Castiel in his tracks. "Cas, you're not goin' anywhere, alright? You just lay your angelic ass back down and shut your mouth. Sammy and me can go somewhere else, you just rest." He turns to Sam and mouths, "_How's he doing?" _

Sam understands him, even in the dark, and takes his waist with one hand, motioning so-so with each other. "Just been sleepin' a lot."

Dean nods and cups Sam's face with his hand, obviously having a hard time concentrating on Cas.

"We gotta go, baby," Sam reminds him. "'Less you wanna wait 'til tomorrow."

Dean narrows his eyes at Sam calling him baby but kisses his cheek anyway and shakes his head in understanding. "Okay. Let's get outta here. Cas, stay in bed. I mean it."

"Until you return? What if I become restless?"

Dean rubs his eyes in an emotionally exhausted manner. "Then you can get up. Just… Okay. We'll see you in the mornin'. Call us if you need anything. But, uh… don't need anything."

Cas is starting in on another question as Dean closes the door behind himself and his brother.

"Y'know, if you were more of an exhibitionist, we could've just stayed here," Sam teases as they make their way to the Impala.

Dean scoffs. "Yeah, I'm sure Cas would'a loved that."

"Actually…" Sam taps his fingers against Dean's arm. "That's kinda why I said it. He talks in his sleep when he has a fever. And apparently… he wants to watch. He'd never tell you intentionally, but…"

Dean turns on his heel. Processes. Laughs. "Oh, Sammy. I can be an exhibitionist. Are you down?"

The smirk on Sam's face says it all.

When the door clicks back open, Cas sits up, obviously startled. "You've returned already? That was-"

Before Dean has a chance to get outwardly annoyed enough to just hit him, Sam intervenes. "No, Cas. Nothing happened. We, uh… We just wanted to talk to you."

Sam was planning on taking the conversation slowly, but Dean just cuts right to the chase. "You wanna watch?"

Sam's mouth falls open and his eyes widen about an inch. "Dean!"

"Yes." Cas's answer is immediate. It isn't hesitant; not in the least. None of this is even phasing him. Fucking angels.

Sam's gaping at them both now. Dean notices. Shrugs. "Guess he wasn't as shy about it as you thought."

"You are referring to me watching the two of you engage in intercourse, correct?" Cas asks as if to clarify, only Sam's pretty sure it's actually just to embarrass him.

Dean snorts. "Yeah. Yeah, that's the idea."

Cas nods. "Then my answer stands."

"Christ," Sam whispers, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't you back out on me now, little brother." Dean's eyes are smoldering.

Sam swallows. "'M not."

"Good boy," Dean whispers, leaning forward to nip at Sam's jaw.

Cas actually gasps a little, probably because he's never really seen them like this in action, and Sam thinks it's hilarious. Also, he thinks Cas damn well better like it because his brother is worth every bit of admiration he can get in this piece of shit motel room. "So, Cas," Dean begins, pulling his brother down onto the bed opposite the angel, "we're gonna play a game."

"Like the time we played 'Sorry!'? Isn't this a bit of an inopportune time, Dean?" The fire in Dean's glare burns clear across the room, and this time Cas seems to know that he's said something wrong. "You… You don't mean that kind of game." It's a statement.

Dean looks at Sam because if he looks anywhere else there's gonna be nothing but charred remains. "Help."

Sam tries to sigh but ends up laughing a little anyway before patting Dean on the back. "No, Cas. He doesn't mean that kind of game. Not a board game."

"Then…" Cas hesitates. Fidgets. "What kind of game?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam prompts, and then echoes, "What kind of game?"

Dean gives Sam a look (_You're gonna like this, baby boy_) and answers Cas aloud. "Here's how the game's gonna go. You've got complete control. Okay? And you have to tell us everything you want us to do. We're not allowed to do anything else unless you give the reins back to us."

Cas is still for a moment and then glances down, blushing a light shade of pink. "I… I think I enjoy the idea of having control."

Sam knows it's mean, but he can't help thinking Cas attempting to understand sexuality and libido is hysterical. "Dean. He's…" Sam looks down, grinning and shaking his head, fighting as hard as he can not to crack up. "He's _hard_, and that's how he… Oh, god."

Cas blushes harder.

"It's okay," Dean assures him, elbowing Sam. "It's normal. Don't be an ass, Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Sorry. Sorry. It's all good, Cas. Why don't you, uh… get us started?"

It's odd, seeing Cas nervous, and Dean feels like he needs to do something, say something to make it easier. "Hey, would it… Would it help if you showed us instead of telling us?"

"Possibly," Cas hesitantly admits. "My mind is… clouded. It seems that less speaking and more action may be in order."

"Alright, then how 'bout this? You come over here and whatever you're thinking, you do it to me and then I'll do it to Sammy."

Cas stands, crossing the room like there's a tripwire he's scared of hitting. He's cautious, and the entire time, his eyes are glued to Sam's. He almost seems… afraid. When he sits down, it's on the opposite side of Dean, and he takes a breath to steady himself before leaning in to timidly press his lips to Dean's neck.

Dean hums, a low, quiet sound, and feels Sam's grip tighten on his hand. When Cas finishes, Dean turns to mimic the motion on his brother. "It's okay, sweetheart," he whispers once he's made his way up to Sam's ear. "He knows who I belong to."

"He better," Sam growls, knowing Cas can hear him but honestly not really caring what the angel does, just verbally staking claim to his territory.

"I do," Cas confirms almost silently, and for some reason, it sends a chill down Sam's spine.

Dean sits straight back up, and this time Cas decides to really get things moving, popping three buttons on Dean's shirt at once and then working his way down until they're all undone, pushing it off his arms and dropping it to the floor. Unusually but thankfully for the other two men in the room, he's wearing nothing under the button-down. "Givin' me leverage to get my baby brother naked? Atta boy, Cas." Dean flashes him an earth-shattering smile and almost laughs when Cas visually shudders but contains himself.

When Dean begins removing Sam's shirt, it's obvious to Cas that the act is different. It's more familiar. More intimate. Sam lifts his arms like it's rehearsed, crossing them above his head and waiting for Dean to start lifting from the bottom.

Right on cue, Dean does, leaning in once the shirt has been lifted over Sam's head to pepper his chest with small kisses. "Sorry," he whispers to Cas when he pulls back. "Was that okay? Know you didn't tell me to do it. Or… show me, I guess, to do it."

Cas's face is slightly flushed and he shakes his head once up and down. "That was fine, Dean."

Sam sighs, tugging on Dean's fingers, prompting the elder Winchester to look at him with a questioning expression. "Not that I don't love all the attention," Sam assures him, "but, um… could we maybe change up the rules a little?"

Dean snickers, understanding what Sam wants without being told. "Always were more of a giver than a receiver, weren'tcha? How 'bout… Cas shows me what to do, then I do it to you, and then you do it back to him?"

This wasn't exactly what Sam had been expecting, but what the hell. "I mean… Okay. If Cas is down, I'm down."

"Cas?" Dean questions, raising one eyebrow. "You down?"

Cas seems slightly confused, but catches on fairly quickly to what he's fairly sure he's supposed to say and goes with it. "Yes. I'm… down."

The brothers exchange a glance before Dean turns back to Castiel. "Well. Your call. What next?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam intervenes before Cas can speak. "We gotta make this even. C'mere, Cas."

Both of Dean's eyebrows shoot up now, like he can't tell if he's surprised or aroused, but either way he scoots himself back to allow Sam and Castiel access to maneuver around him and clear access to each other. "I need to catch up," Sam says, holding onto Cas's tie, and damn if it doesn't turn Dean about a hundred and fifty degrees of on. "That okay with you?"

"Y-yes," Cas stutters, allowing himself to be pulled forward.

Dean cranes his head up to make sure he can see everything that's going on.

Sam, still using Cas's tie, brings the angel to him without moving at all himself, and chooses the left side of Castiel's neck because he knows Dean will want to see his face, not the back of his head. His kisses are soft, but not necessarily gentle, and he feels Cas go rigid under his hands, which makes him smirk. "Problem?"

"That… That feels… nice," Cas sputters.

"Better believe it does," Dean says, causing Sam to pull away and look at him, which earns Sam a wink. "Sammy's good with his mouth."

"Once Sam is… caught up, I would… I would like to see that. If that would be alright."

Dean's lips turn down contemplatively as he watches Sam remove Cas's coat. "Switchin' up the order? That's what you mean, right? You wanna watch Sammy blow me?"

Sam loosens Cas's tie enough to slip it off, but lays it beside him on the bed rather than tossing it to the floor.

Neither of the other men notices.

"Yes," Cas answers Dean, voice slightly shaky. "That's what I mean."

"Then…" There's a wicked glint in Dean's eye and Sam ceases unbuttoning for just long enough to analyze it before starting again. "That means you have to blow him first. Gotta show us what you want, Cas."

Sam very seriously doubts that Cas has ever given head and is equal parts curious and terrified. He pushes off the angel's shirt, basically tugging it off Cas's arms for him, and picks up the tie again.

Cas swallows and, to Sam's horror, though not at all surprise, mutters, "I'm afraid I've never…"

"That's okay. I'll coach you through it," Dean says, pulling back his knees and giving Sam room to lie down against him when he's ready.

Sam slips the tie back around Cas's neck and tightens it, admiring the way it lays vibrantly against the angel's pale skin.

Dean looks impressed. "Nice touch, baby. We'll leave that on. You ready? Not gonna let him hurt you, don't worry."

Sam eases himself backward between Dean's legs, resting his back against Dean's stomach and leaning his head on Dean's chest. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Cas looks at Dean for guidance, already hopelessly lost.

"Gotta take his pants off first," Dean says, bracing himself against the wall behind him and wrapping his arms around Sam's middle.

"Right." Cas's hands are clumsy at first, but it doesn't take him long to undo Sam's jeans and tug them down, along with his underwear.

Sam's exposed cock brings a gratifying silence to the room, both dean and Cas taking in its impressive stature.

Sam nudges Dean with his elbow. "I'm not the eighth wonder."

"You may well be," Cas murmurs.

Sam doesn't know what to do with that.

Apparently, Dean does. "Tell him, Cas. Tell him how pretty he is."

"Truly, Sam." Cas's voice is low, filled with admiration and a sense of awe. "You are… magnificent."

"Guys." Sam blushes such a deep shade of red that he can feel it. "Stop."

Cas seems taken aback at first, intimidated, but Dean steps in. "It's okay. He likes it."

"How can you tell?"

Dean scoffs. "Sam's easy. Aren't you, kiddo?"

Sam, though Dean can't see it, arranges his features into an all-too-familiar bitchface. "For you, maybe."

Sam feels Dean's laugh through his back, but it isn't audibly emitted. "That's right. Now, c'mon, Cas. Get down there and lemme teach you how to suck cock."

Cas shivers, which he seems a little taken aback by since he isn't cold, but doesn't question it and positions himself on his stomach with his face barely an inch from Sam's dick.

When he breathes out, Sam's sensitive flesh feels it, and Sam gasps, rocking slightly forward on instinct. "Sorry, Cas," he apologized upon the realization that when he moved he'd hit the angel in the corner of the mouth with his pre-come leaking cock.

Cas sticks out his tongue and licks his lips, which prompts Dean to let out a soft moan. "Likes the way you taste, baby boy," he says quietly to Sam. "Don't you, Cas?"

Castiel lifts his eyes to Dean's and his tongue slips through his lips again, this time actually making contact with Sam's slit.

"Fuck!" Sam exclaims, obviously not expecting it yet. "Jesus, man, give a guy a warning."

Cas – in true Cas style – brings his gaze down to meet Sam's and says, "I'm going to lick it now."

Dean snorts, one of the hands resting on Sam's stomach slipping down to trail up and down his thigh. "You're damn lucky you're pretty, Cas."

Castiel, by this point, is too busy to respond. He's actually kissing Sam's hipbones, and Dean has to give the poor guy credit for even knowing it'll have any effect. "Pay attention, Sammy," Dean whispers. "Remember, whatever he does to you, you gotta do to me."

Sam shudders. "And then I get to watch you do it to him."

"That's right, little brother. You do."

"Um… Dean," Cas interrupts, suddenly looking almost bashful.

"Right! Sorry. I'm s'posed to be tellin' you what to do. Okay. First thing is, you gotta be sure you're guarding your teeth."

Sam's 'thank you' is silent, but Dean hears it just as clearly as if he had a megaphone.

Cas seems very concentrated when he nods and asks Dean to go on.

"Now, you don't wanna get too into it right off the bat," Dean continues. "Gotta ease yourself down or you'll choke. 'Specially bein' sick as it is. There you go," he says, watching as Cas takes the head of his brother's cock into his mouth. "Good boy."

Sam, who's heavily breathing in pleasure, stops and growls.

Dean chuckles. "Sorry, Sammy."

Sam can feel his brother getting harder behind him and reaches up backwards to twine his fingers into Dean's short hair. "You like this, big brother? Like watchin' Cas suck me?"

"Mmh." Dean bucks up against Sam's back. "Look so fuckin' hot, baby boy. So hot."

"Yeah," Sam says, aware of how much Dean likes it when he's sure of himself. "I know."

Cas starts to go a little deeper, bottom teeth almost scraping at first, but he catches himself.

Sam, on impulse, reaches down and tugs at his hair.

Apparently Cas likes that. He rocks against the bed, trying to find some kind of friction. "You c'n… Fuck," Sam breathes as Cas starts to swirl his tongue around. "If you stay kinda flat but kinda get on your knees you can touch yourself. If you need to."

Cas stops. Pulls off. "…You mean masturbation?"

Sam is honestly getting a little impatient by this point, and it's fairly obvious to Dean, so he jumps in. "Yeah, that's what he means. What's wrong, have you never done that before either?"

Cas tips his face down in embarrassment.

This time, Sam takes pity on him. "Hey, it's okay. How about after this we teach you how to do that, too? Gonna learn all kinds of new stuff today." He leans down, giving the angel a small kiss on the forehead.

This seems to make Cas feel better, and he smiles up at Sam. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Only if you want to," Sam says.

Dean leans down and tongues at Sam's ear. "Such a polite little slut, aren't you, Sammy?"

Sam freezes, unable to decide whether he's more angry or turned on. Fortunately, he doesn't have to.

"Oh, I want to." It's probably the most concrete thing Cas has said all night.

Sam's dick twitches expectantly as Cas sinks himself back down slowly, just as Dean said to.

Cas's name is pushing at Sam's lips, but he's afraid to let himself say it. It isn't Dean's name. And maybe that's not okay.

"Alright, Cas, here's the tricky part. You gotta hollow out your cheeks. When you pull off, it'll sound like…" Dean sticks two of his own fingers into his mouth and hollows his cheeks out perfectly, causing a popping sound upon removal. "That."

Sam shivers, sense memory working overtime from hearing the noise his brother's lips make.

Cas tries it once and almost makes it, but seems frustrated when it doesn't work out just right. "Show me again?"

Dean does it one more time, the sound echoing off the walls.

Cas thinks for a moment, takes Sam back into his mouth, a little deeper this time, and tries again. And, Jesus Christ, it's like he's been at it for years.

Sam gasps, eyes fluttering closed. "Was that good?"

"Excellent," Dean answers for his brother. "Now, keep doin' that. But don't pull off. That's just the test. Up and down with your cheeks hollowed out. And use your tongue as much as you can."

Cas turns out to be a _fanfuckingtastic _student.

Sam moans, gripping the sheets, and fights with everything in him not to fuck up into Cas's mouth the way that he and Dean do with each other.

As if he knows Sam's been awaiting his permission, Dean whispers, "Tell him how good it feels, baby boy. Say his name."

That's all Sam needs. "Fucking hell, doing such a god job. Like you were born to suck cock. Look so goddamn hot down there. Christ, Cas."

Castiel makes a pleased sound around Sam's dick and gets slightly overenthusiastic, driving his mouth down a little too far a little too fast.

Sam can tell it's gonna happen before it actually does and grips the angel by the back of the head, pulling him off so he doesn't actually start coughing on Sam's cock because that would just make it worse.

Sure enough, as soon as his mouth empty, Sam can see that his eyes are already slightly rolled back, and he gags first, then erupts into a fit of coughs.

Sam lets him get it out, rubbing his back soothingly while Dean slips out from behind him to retrieve a bottle of water.

When Cas has finally stopped coughing, he takes the water and sips it slowly, making a displeased face (most likely tasting the molecules) but not outwardly complaining. "Thank you," he rasps, handing the bottle back to Dean.

Dean screws the lid on, mussing the angel's hair. "Think that might be enough for you. For now, anyway. Maybe you should, uh… Just sit back and watch for a bit."

Castiel does not look happy about this. "But Sam needs-"

"I'll take care of him," Dean interrupts. "Believe me, it'll be twice as fun to watch. Sammy looks like a fucking porn star when he comes."

Cas hasn't really seen a lot of porn in his time. But he thinks the idea of Sam looking like a porn star is something he's going to like.

He sees as soon as the brothers are rearranged and positioned that this is something infinitely more infinite, almost like watching Dean remove Sam's clothing. He feels slightly intrusive but can't peel his eyes away at the same time.

Sam must notice the blush creeping into his cheeks. "It's okay, Cas. You can watch."

The corner of Cas's lips turn up. He says nothing.

Dean caresses the insides of Sam's thighs and lifts himself to his knees, kissing his baby brother on the mouth. "You know this don't change anything, right? It's fun. It's sex. That's all. Not ever gonna make love to anyone but you."

Dean's whispering, but Cas still hears him and does turn his head away this time, if only for a moment.

"I know," Sam says and smiles, playfully shoving Dean's head downward. "C'mon. Ain't gonna suck itself."

Dean rolls his eyes and mutters, "So needy," but eases himself onto his stomach anyway and presses his lips to the tip of Sam's cock.

Sam and Cas both gasp.

Dean Winchester's lips wrapped around his baby brother is the most beautiful picture Castiel could possibly imagine.

Dean, so tough and strong and solid, giving Sam anything and everything that he wants. That he needs.

Sam's head falls back against the wall and he mouths, "Love you so much." His intent isn't even for Dean to hear it. He just has to say it. Has to get it out.

Dean's thumb begins tracing small circles into Sam's hip as if to say, "_I know, baby. Me too._"

Cas is fucking captivated.

The other men seem to have forgotten that he's in the room, and he couldn't possibly care less.

Dean brings one hand up and wraps it around Sam's base at first, but it doesn't last long there before it drifts lower, gently tugging at his balls.

"Oh, god," Sam moans. "Yeah, big brother."

When Sam starts thrusting his hips, Cas just about loses it. He doesn't understand how Dean isn't choking like he did, but he's just _not. _Not even showing the slightest signs of discomfort. Like he's used to this.

Or maybe like he was born for it.

Sam seems to remember Cas's presence then and looks over at him, eyes heavy-lidded. "Take your pants off, Cas," he breathes, "Go on. Gonna teach you how to touch yourself."

Castiel does as he's told, much to Sam's surprise.

"Look at him," Sam says, tugging at Dean's hair. "Look."

Dean pulls off, his lips creating that glorious 'pop' and glances over at Cas, doing a slight double-take.

He's sitting with his back against the headboard, legs spread slightly, pants tangles around one foot, lips slightly shiny from chewing on them. He looks… "Gorgeous," Dean praises. "You're gorgeous, Cas."

The angel looks down, erection straining against his stomach. "Don't stop on my account. Please."

"You heard him," Sam rasps. "Keep goin'."

Dean does so, no argument, and hums around Sam's cock.

Sam lays his hand on Dean's shoulder, digging his nails in just a little. "Okay, Cas. You get the basics, right?"

Cas nods, wrapping his right hand around himself demonstratively. "Okay. Good. So, basically, what you need to remember is, not too loose or too tight. You gotta find a rhythm that… Oh, god, Dean. Fuck… Find a rhythm that works for you and go with it. Yeah, like that."

Dean isn't sure if Sam's last couple of words are directed toward him or Cas, but he keeps up what he's doing and Cas doesn't seem put off by it in the least.

Cas grunts, and Sam watches his legs fall open a little wider.

It's all just a giant taboo. Sam watching Cas watching dean sucking his cock. And that just makes it so much hotter.

Dean's hand, the one that's been massaging Sam's balls, comes up first and joins Sam's dick in his mouth so that he can get it sufficiently wet before traveling back downward to circle Sam's hole.

"Shit!" Sam exclaims, obviously surprised by the sensation. "Fuck, De, yeah. Do it. Fuck me on your hand."

Cas squirms, his eyes glued to Dean's mouth, hand working his cock at a moderate pace. "Twist your…" Sam moans, all over Dean with his hands wherever he can reach, pushing his ass down and his hips up in a wildly out-of-sync motion. "Twist your wrist at the head, Cas. Feels awesome."

Cas does, and moans in shock and pleasure.

Dean moans at Cas moaning, and that just sets Sam the fuck off.

Dean's wrong, Cas thinks.

Sam doesn't look like a porn star when he comes. Doesn't sound like one, either.

Sam looks like a deity.

Sam looks like a king.

Dean brings Sam down beautifully, swallowing every drop of come and pulling Sam into his arms as soon as he's ridden it out. "It's okay, baby boy," he whispers, dropping feather-light kisses all over Sam's face. "Just breathe for me. I gotcha."

Sam grasps at Dean's hands, his hair, anything he can get ahold of. His eyes look like they're fighting hard to stay open.

Cas is stuck in an odd position now, not sure whether to keep going or to stop, since Sam's stopped. Also, he really needs to cough. Would that be awkward?

"There you go," Dean practically coos when Sam looks clearly up at him. "That's my good boy. So good for me, Sammy."

Sam smiles and turns his head to the side, pressing his lips into Dean's palm.

Cas can't hold it in anymore. He lets go of his cock to bring up his right arm and cough into his elbow. It's wet and rough and it kind of feels like he's never going to stop.

"Go," Sam instructs dean weakly. "Go help him."

Dean lets his fingers trail over Sam's temple before gently laying him down and crawling across the bed to Cas.

He places a hand on the angel's naked back, rubbing it in soothing circles. "Just get it out. You're alright."

After a few moments, Cas's coughing ceases and he leans into Dean, his strength obviously not at its peak.

"Hey," Sam pipes up, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Maybe we should take a break. "Cas, d'you need—"

"I'm fine."

Sam would normally argue. He would. He's very stubborn. But Cas's tone leaves no room for argument. Cas does _not _want to stop.

Sam clears his throat.

Dean, still pushing the issue, pulls Castiel to himself even more tightly, physically insisting that the angel rest all of his weight on him. "Don't mean we can't get back to it later, Cas. But you might need a little downtime."

"No," Castiel insists. "I don't. I said I'm fine, Dean."

The brothers' eyes meet and they silently agree to allow it to go on unless it seems that Cas absolutely can't handle himself. "Okay," Dean agrees aloud, chastely kissing the side of Cas's face and prompting him to right himself. "Well, guess you've seen me and Sam now, but… you did say you wanted to see him suck me. Not the other way around. So… That still the deal?"

"Yes," Cas conceded. "Please."

This, Cas can quickly see, is very much different from how either of the brothers interacted with him as well, but it's also different from Dean going down on Sam.

This, Cas thinks, is almost like Sam physically asking for approval. His movements are shy and slightly withheld as if he's waiting for instruction.

As if he knows, Dean says, "You're so perfect, Sam, you know that? Everything you do drives me so goddamn crazy."

Sam takes the encouragement and begins to come out of his shell a little, obviously more confident with himself.

Dean's eyes close when Sam's mouth latches onto him.

Cas starts back up on himself, biting down on his bottom lip.

Sam moans, the sound coming from somewhere deep in his throat, and attempts to say something that sounds vaguely like, "Taste so good."

Dean's tongue slips out to trace his mouth, and then he does it, too.

Does what Sam was doing.

Thrusts his hips.

Cas isn't sure whether he's more intrigued, aroused, or frustrated because why the hell can't he take that? He'll learn to, one of these days, if it's the last thing he does.

"Sammy," Dean pants, which leads Cas to the decision that, yes, he's definitely more aroused than anything. "So fucking perfect, baby. Take so much for me."

Castiel thinks he can see a tear in the corner of Sam's eye, and he isn't sure if it's from his brother's actions or his words. Either way, Sam isn't complaining.

What he's doing… Trailing his fingers up and down Dean's thighs, his stomach, twisting gently on his nipples, anywhere that he can reach, it's… Cas can't place it. But it isn't predatory. Not the way that Dean is with Sam. It's something… softer.

Cas is still busy analyzing when he feels something. Some kind of heat building up low in his abdomen, spreading like wildfire.

Dean rolls his head to the side just in time to catch sight of it. He must notice something in Castiel's expression because he reaches down to get Sam's attention by pressing the pad of his thumb to Sam's open mouth. "He's gonna come, baby boy," Dean says. "Watch him."

Sam doesn't stop what he's doing, but does angle himself so that he has a better view of Cas.

When Cas hears Dean, he understands vaguely what's happening to him. It's what he just saw happen to Sam. He's honestly slightly afraid, because it looks like quite a trip. But there's nowhere for him to go but up, he quickly realizes, so he keeps touching himself, aware that it's the catalyst. Suddenly, there are sounds being driven out of him that he hasn't signed off on, but he can't stop them. He sounds like Sam did, in a way, he thinks, but in a way, entirely different. Regardless, it's obvious that this is the same sensation.

"Oh, god, Sammy. Don't stop for anything, do ya?" Dean grits his teeth, eyes flitting back and forth from Sam to Cas.

"Mm mm." Sam, fascinated by Castiel's orgasm, still refuses to let up on his brother, his eyes trained on the angel while his mouth goes to work.

When Cas comes, it seems like it's never going to end. Well, to the brothers, anyway. To him, it's perfectly precise. The exact climax is heinously easy to pinpoint, and the maximum level of pleasure only lasts for a split second before it's over. It would be unsatisfying if it weren't so… satisfying.

Once it's over, Cas feels odd. Swimmy. His head is clouded and he can't hold himself upright.

He hears Dean talking him through it, the Winchester's voice course and straining because Sam _still _hasn't stopped.

Just before Cas loses consciousness, he realizes what it is that Sam is doing. He's not staking claim to his territory. Not possessing.

Sam Winchester, plain and simple, is worshiping his brother.

When Castiel comes to, Dean is shaking and shuddering in Sam's arms and Sam is holding him as tight as he can and crying and Cas can't figure out what's wrong.

Until he hears Sam. "You have to breathe, De, come on, please, just take a fucking breath, oh my god." Sam's pleading and sobbing and Dean looks for all the world like he's trying to breathe and nothing is happening and Cas realizes that he should probably be doing something about it.

Sam looks over at him desperately and sees that his eyes are open, reaching forward and silently begging for help.

Castiel drags himself across the bed, still groggy, and presses his right hand to the elder Winchester's chest.

For a moment, nothing happens.

Then, finally, Dean gasps in a long, uneven breath and collapses against Sam.

Sam starts crying even harder, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. "Oh my god. Oh my god, Dean."

Dean's still gasping a little, but he tries his best to hush Sam anyway. "Shhh. It's… I'm okay, Sammy, I'm… Shhh…"

"What happened?" Castiel asks, running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Couldn't come," Dean chokes out. "When I finally did, it was…"

"Too much," Sam finishes for him, silently forbidding him to speak. "It was too intense and he started hyperventilating, and he just…"

Dean presses Sam's face into the crook of his neck weakly, attempting to soothe him. "Sammy, hey, listen to me. It was scary, yeah. But it's over. I'm right here."

Sam's still crying.

Dean's too tired to try to talk him out of it. Just holds him and shushes him and tells him it's alright.

Cas feels like he's in the way.

That is, until Sam pulls him in, forcing the angel's arms around himself and his brother. "Thank you," Sam mutters. "Thank you, Cas."

Cas says nothing, just does as he feels is appropriate and presses a kiss to the younger Winchester's head.

Dean leans back, pulling them both down with him. "Y'r turn next, Cas."

Sam sits up, body rigid with protest. "No. Absolutely not. You need to rest. You need—"

"I am really, seriously okay," Dean says, bracing his arms over Sam's middle from behind and forcing him back down. "I just need a minute. C'mere, honey."

Sam freezes.

"What?"

"N-nothing," Sam stutters oh-so-convincingly.

"Somethin'," Dean argues.

"I just… You just…"

"_Honey_ is a very domestic term of endearment." Fuck Cas for knowing everything, Sam thinks. But also, thank god for Cas knowing everything.

Dean looks down at Sam, cocking his eyebrow. "That what you're freakin' out about?"

Sam peeks up at Dean through his eyelashes. "Yeah."

"What, you think by now I ain't committed?" Dean asks, shifting a little.

Sam snorts. "No."

"Well, then, I say you better get used to it. You'll be like the housewife I never thought I'd have. Put little aprons on ya and everything. Whaddaya think, Cas?"

Castiel blinks. "I, um…"

"It's okay," Sam says to Cas, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to objectify me. Actually, thank you for _not _objectifying me. My brother just seems to think that's the only way to have any kind of substantially intimate conversation."

"C'mon," Dean argues, "you can't tell me you wouldn't love dressing up for me every day."

"I would not love dressing up for you every day," Sam states pointedly.

Dean glares at him. "Okay, maybe you can say it, but you can't mean it."

"Oh, I mean it."

"Whatever. Cas, you back at attention yet?"

The angel looks thoroughly confused.

Sam giggles and looks down at Cas's crotch since he has a better angle than his brother. "'Bout half mast," he reports.

Dean nods in approval. "I can work with that."

Cas still looks confused.

"Ready to get your cock sucked?"

Dean's blatancy has the blood rushing back downward for Sam, too.

Cas's mouth widens into a small 'o'. "I… Yes. I suppose I am."

Sam gives Dean a long, calculating look. "Are you _su—_"

"Hush, little brother. I can handle myself. I promise if I start runnin' outta oxygen I'll back off."

Sam sighs. "Fine. Good plan, letting him get himself off first. Needed to know what a normal orgasm felt like before you gave him one."

"I'm not sure that I can handle anything of greater intensity than I've already experienced," Cas pipes in. "I lost consciousness the last time."

"That's just 'cause it was your first one," Sam tells him. "Honestly, I'm not gonna promise that you won't pass out again. I did, first time Dean got me off. Regardless, it'll be the best thing you ever feel in your life. Totally worth it."

Cas looks reluctant, but shakes his head and sits back, spreading his legs for Dean.

Dean smirks devilishly, giving Sam a slow, deep kiss before turning back to Castiel. "Get ready for the ride of your life."

Cas didn't understand what Sam meant.

He didn't fucking understand.

But, god bless, he does now.

Dean Winchester is a miracle.

Castiel tries to praise him, because that's exactly what he deserves, but knows he isn't doing as well as Sam did. This is different for him.

Still, there's no way Dean's giving him anything but the best, and he's just about out of his mind with pleasure.

It's only been thirty seconds.

Dean moans, the sound barely audible between his tongue and Cas's cock, but both other men hear it.

Cas moans in response.

Sam… Sam is all the fuck over his brother, coming up behind him so fast Cas doesn't even see him move and kissing all down his back, from his neck to his tailbone. This wasn't part of the agreement, but hell if Cas cares. "So goddamn hot, De. Fuck. Do it again. Cas loves it. Loves knowing how good it feels to suck him."

Right on cue, Dean moans again, louder this time. "Fuck, yeah," Sam breathes, trailing his fingers down Dean's spine and stopping to dig his nails into the flesh of Dean's ass.

Cas isn't sure, but he thinks he heard Dean attempt to mutter, "Sammy."

Sam's positive that he hears it. "Right here, big brother. I'm right here. What do you need?"

Without words, Dean moves himself back, hips up, mouth still locked on Cas.

Sam understands.

Castiel really can't fathom the way that they communicate, but fuck if it isn't beautiful.

Sam's hands travel up the backs of Dean's thighs, stopping to spread his cheeks apart.

Cas feels Dean gasp.

Sam must feel it, too, somehow. He slides his right hand over just a little further, the pads of his thumb reaching out to ghost over his brother's hole.

Dean actually pulls off now, his entire body shuddering. "Oh, god, yes."

Sam's eyes flutter closed and he pushes his thumb down with a little more force as Dean's lips sink back over Castiel's cock.

Cas trembles, attempting to hold himself still.

Sam shakes his head, his forefinger now rubbing against Dean's entrance. "Fuck his mouth. He likes it.

The angel is hesitant at first, but the first lift of his hips from the mattress coaxes low, sweet sounds from Dean's throat.

Sam's mouth twitches and he flicks his tongue out, biting his lip. "Feels good, doesn't it? God, the way my big brother takes cock…"

Dean mutters something.

This time, neither of the other men understands him.

He pulls off again. "Want yours. Lube." Goes right back to work.

Sam's never gotten so blindingly hard so fast in his life.

He retrieves the lube from their nightstand and is back in no time at all, squirting it over two of his fingers.

When it makes contact with Dean's skin, he pushes back into the touch and incidentally pushes in Sam's middle finger. There's quite a bit of lube, so it doesn't really hurt much. Just surprises him more than anything. Either way, he tenses up, which for about half a second almost causes him to let himself choke. But he doesn't. Sam's free hand is rubbing his back the entire time, like he's aware of every event that's just occurred. "Take it easy, baby," he whispers.

Cas doesn't think he'll ever get over how intimate it is. He's known for a long time that the Winchester boys are soulmates, but seeing them together this way is extraordinary.

Sam works his middle finger the rest of the way in, twisting it around to make sure that everything is fully covered with lube while Dean's mouth travels lower until his tongue is caressing Cas's balls so that he's getting enough air to keep moaning in a pretty constant pattern.

Cas jerks at the feeling, the movement of his hips ceasing on an upward tilt to give Dean better access.

Sam is working in a second finger now, scissoring them apart to spread his brother open.

Cas feels Dean's tongue traveling over a very specific strip of skin, stopping just above his hole every time. "Dean," the angel groans.

He's pretty sure he can feel Dean chuckling.

Sam isn't paying any attention to their antics. He's squeezing more lube out of the bottle, this time onto his dick, and lining himself up.

Dean is too focused on teasing Castiel to see it coming.

Sam starts off like a pile-driver, slipping in and barely giving his brother time to adjust before pounding into him so hard that he almost loses balance.

Dean's mouth pops off the head of Cas's cock. He freezes. "Jesus… fucking… Christ…"

The tone of Dean's voice prompts Sam to slow down. "Oh, god, De, I'm sorry, did I—"

"No," Dean insists argumentatively. "Don't stop. Keep… Oh, god, Sam, yeah. Like that. Fuck, baby boy. Make me feel so good." He seems to remember Cas, then, and instructs him to turn over onto his hands and knees. "Gonna give you what you want," ha pants. "Don't worry."

Cas does as he's told, not questioning it.

He didn't think it could get better.

He needs to stop underestimating the Winchesters.

Dean's tongue licks a broad stripe across his hole and Cas doesn't think he has legs for a second.

Maybe that's because they give out.

Dean catches him and pulls him back up, making sure he's stable before starting again.

Sam wants for all the world to slam into Dean's prostate and drive those pretty, broken sounds out of him, but he refrains, not wanting to push himself or his brother over the edge too soon, also worried that after the outcome of Dean's last orgasm it will be too intense.

Dean pushes back like he wants it, too, but Sam's hands on his hips steady him. "Gotta wait for Cas to get there, De," Sam reminds him, bending to kiss his back.

Dean grunts, but angles his hips back down.

Castiel is panting and writhing against Dean's tongue and making things a lot more difficult, but Dean's managing.

Sam is trying so fucking hard to keep going at a steady pace. He honest-to-god doesn't mean to hit Dean's g-spot yet.

Cas is going to come on Dean's tongue alone.

Everything is happening _too. Fucking. Fast. _

Sam tries to come up with a logical explanation for it.

Maybe it's because there are three of them and their bodies find a way to synchronize.

But the timing is honestly just ridiculous.

They don't come within thirty seconds of one another.

Not within fifteen seconds.

Not five.

To say that it's at the same time isn't accurate enough.

When Sam feels himself begin to come, Dean clenches so tightly around him that he's rendered nearly incapable of movement.

As Dean's orgasm hits, Cas begins shaking so hard Dean's afraid that he's going to have to catch him again.

Cas doesn't pass out this time, which really may be less fortunate, because for a few seconds he's fully conscious but unable to see or hear at all.

And just the way that they began consecutively, they end in the exact same instant.

The boys are so tangled together when they collapse that they can't decipher each other's limbs from their own.

But none of them really cares.

Somehow, they manage to rearrange themselves into a relatively organized formation, Cas between the brothers due to the unspoken agreement that he needs the most urgently to be cared for.

Dean's hand finds Sam's over Castiel's head before unconsciousness fully takes over and he gives it a gentle squeeze.

Cas leans against Sam's chest, slightly sweaty hair cool against Sam's flushed skin.

Sam wonders vaguely what he did to deserve any of this and then grins, one final thought crossing his mind. Must be destiny.


End file.
